Soul Chronicle/Kilina/Prologue
Prologue ---- Kilina was born in Greece alongside her older siblings, Kristos and Kisandra. Her parents, Kaarina and Erríkos, raised all three children. Her father, being a skilled fighter, began teaching Kilina how to fight from a young age due to her eagerness to be like her older brother who was being trained by their father too. This didn't last very long however, as her parents were murdered by an unknown assailant. The three children were then taken in by the Schillfelt family, the parents of Abelia who was a close friend. Some years passed and Kilina continued training, now under Abelia's father. Her sister, Kisandra, who never showed interest in fighting previously, also began training due to guilt of not being able to protect her parents when they were murdered. By 1580, now aged 14, Kilina said goodbye to her brother as he was leaving to join the Aval Organization to help fight against a man named Cervantes who wielded the evil sword, Soul Edge. Kristos explained to Kilina the dangers of Cervantes and Soul Edge but this did not phase her, she still begged to go with him. He insited that she was too young and not strong enough to join him. Annoyed, she vowed that she would prove her strength to him some day and thus, continued training. Some time later, Abelia left too, joining the Grandall Empire due to her skill in battle. ---- A few years later, the Kings army from the Grandall Empire came knocking looking for new recruits. Now old enough, Kilina and her sister joined the empire. Kilina was overjoyed that she can finally show some true skill for all to see. Arriving at the kingdom the two sisters were greeted by Abelia, the trio were overjoyed to finally be back together. Abelia introduced the sister to a man named Talon, one of the leaders of the Kings army, alongside herself. Kilina instantly felt a connection to the red haired man, and the pair became very close. Abelia and Talon began training the two sisters further, before they could fight a true battle. A couple of months passed and it was the eve of Kilina's first true battle within the army. She sat with Talon, the pair had been getting closer and closer as the months passed. Talon, thinking Kilina was nervous for the battle, tried to reassure her that it will be okay. Kilina giggled, lovingly looking at him "That's not why I'm nervous" she said softly. Talon raised an eyebrow. "It's just... Being around you these last few months... I've felt...." Kilina froze up, Talon had never seen her like this before. The usual spunky, confident, loud mouthed girl was as quiet as a mouse. Talon smirked, reaching over to Kilina's face he caressed her with both hands, looking directly into her eyes. "Kilina... I feel the same" Talon says, before pulling Kilina in closer, their lips connecting. Taken back, Kilina's eyes widen before she relaxes, closing them and kissing him back. The pair lay down on the bed and Talon blows the candles out. ---- The next morning Talon is already up and training before the army sets off to battle later that afternoon. Kilina sits, contemplating what happened last night with a loving smile on her face. Kilina stops as she hears talking outside her room, she goes to her door to listen. Two servants are talking about Cervantes, saying how he has been spotted at Valencia Port in Spain. Kilina was overjoyed to hear this, she loved being in the army but it wasn't what she desired, she's always wanted to prove that she could be just like her brother and killing Cervantes would be the only way to do this. Kilina quickly scribbled a note to her sister before leaving the kingdom. A few weeks had passed now and Kilina was finally able to find the dreaded pirate. Filled with confidence, she was sure she could defeat them. However, the young girl was completely unaware about the true power and dangers of Cervantes and the evil that is Soul Edge, always thinking she could be better. Kilina arrives at Valencia Port and sees Cervantes reaping souls, still not taking into account what he was doing she shouts his name. The dreaded pirate stares at her through his cold, dead eyes. This sends a chill down Kilina's spine, realizing she may be in over her head. The pirate hurls towards her, knocking her down instantly. "You will make a fine meal for my blades! Soul Edge, feast!" Cervantes shouts, laughing. Kilina screams as the blade comes towards her, however out of nowhere another blade hits Soul Edge, protecting Kilina. Kilina looks up and sees a young, blond haired woman standing over her, Sophitia. "I must destroy Soul Edge!" Sophitia shouts. Kilina rolls out of the way and watches in awe and fear as Sophitia battles the pirate. Sophitia puts up a hard fight and is almost on the brink of death, she swings her sword at a downed Cervantes, shattering one half of Soul Edge. Shards from the cursed blade fly everywhere, piercing Sophitia's chest. Kilina screams as the blade shatters, before a shard flies towards her, piercing her left eye. She falls to the ground, catching a glimpse of a dark haired woman wearing a tight bodysuit before falling unconscious. ---- Kilina awakens a few days later with Taki standing over her. Taki explains how it was her that saved her and Sophitia, telling her how she removed the shard of Soul Edge from her eye and how the taint of the sword must have kept her alive and let her retain her vision, the only cost being a huge scar. Kilina lifts herself up and thanks her. Taki warns Kilina to never pursue Soul Edge again, especially after being tainted. Kilina shakes her head, disappointed in herself. She stands up and begins to leave, Taki stops her for a moment before pointing at her stomach "When I removed the shard, it began to glow near your stomach... Are you with-child?" Kilina shakes her head, shocked. Taki frowns "If you are... You must be careful, your child may also be tainted... Stay away from Soul Edge!" she shouts. Kilina nods and quickly leaves, she heads back to Greece knowing she would probably be killed if she went back to Grandall for desertion. She also hoped Kristos would be back, now that Cervantes had been killed.